


Lunch Meeting

by creepy_shetan



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short to summarize. No dialogue.</p><p>(Originally posted 2012/6/12 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maurice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maurice).



When the clock strikes one, movement in the hallway catches Zach's eye.

He sees his mother, then Kalinda, followed by a vaguely familiar blond man.

The blond's gait slows as he passes his mother's office. He offers a momentary smile.

If life's taught Zach anything, it's how to recognize drama.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, when the clock strikes one  
> The theme: 50 Words  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/346660.html?thread=61126436#t61126436).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
